12 Of Singing & Tattoos
by Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps
Summary: Newt decides to surprise Minho one day when he gets a new tattoo.
1. Chapter 1

-Of Singing & Tattoos-

-Yep, another Minewt fic! I read all of your reviews for my Halloween story, guys, and you all seemed to agree that Newt should get a tattoo. So here it is! I hope you like it; let me know what you think, and I can't wait to write more for all of you! :)

PS: there may be some other stories stealing my heart right now, and since I can't resist writing a fanfiction for them, you might not see some Minewt from me for a bit. But don't worry. I'd never forget these guys and all the wonderful support I got from my readers. There'll always be more Minewt stories on the way. Also, summer's coming, and I kinda rely on my school's wifi to post and update. I have no internet at my house (because I live in the middle of nowhere :P) so if I stop updating as often, don't worry: I didn't die or stop writing, haha. I just can't get to wifi. But I'll try to keep going for all of you!

Annnnd I'm done going on about me. Enjoy the story!-

It was a Saturday. There was no work, Belle was spending the day with Newt's parents, and the summer sunlight was bright through the windows. Minho thought that this was definitely shaping up to be a good day.

He was currently in the kitchen, opening up a cabinet to get down some food for his calico cat, Coal. Thanks to the summer heat, he was wearing black mesh shorts; his sky-blue T-shirt had the words "I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT" printed across the front in black. As he pulled down a bag of cat food, he hummed a few lines of Maroon 5's Hands All Over under his breath. He opened up the bag and snagged the red cat dish sitting on the counter. Coal must've heard, because he heard her two seconds later, meowing curiously at him. Grinning, he glanced down to see her winding herself around his legs, her fur soft against his skin. "Hold on, I'm getting it," he told her in amusement. She just mewed at him again impatiently.

Minho shook his head and poured some of the food into her bowl. It rattled into the dish and the sound made her ears flick eagerly. Rolling his eyes at her, Minho closed the bag again and went back to humming the song to himself. It was a good song. He'd have to learn how to play it on guitar sometime. He bent down to set Coal's food on the floor. She immediately pounced on it, purring as she ate. Minho scratched her once behind the ears before he straightened up again. As he picked up the bag of food to put it away again, he started to sing the song out loud, thinking he was being quiet.

"Put your hands all over me, please talk to me, talk to me, tell me everything's gonna be all right. Put your hands all over me—"

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." The familiar voice cut in from somewhere behind, laced with laughter and weighted by a musical, British accent.

Minho felt himself blush at having been caught singing by himself. "I didn't know you were listening," he laughed sheepishly, glancing over his shoulder.

Newt stood in the doorway, resting his shoulder against the doorframe. A teasing smile tilted his lips and his stormy eyes twinkled. "You should sing in front of me more often," he replied.

"I'm not very good," Minho said, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand.

Newt scoffed. "Liar."

"How do you know I'm lying?"

"I just heard you."

"And?"

"And you're amazing."

Minho's gaze slid away and he smiled at the floor. He glanced up again when he heard Newt's padding footsteps and the blonde stopped in front of him. Newt cocked his head to one side. "Why are you so shy with this but so cocky with everything else?" he asked teasingly.

Minho shrugged. "I dunno," he admitted. "I never sing in front of people, unless it's for guitar lessons."

Newt smiled and sidled a step closer. "You should sing for me," he suggested lightly, but there was a tone of something else in his words.

Minho raised his eyebrows. "Right now?"

"Yeah."

"I don't even know what to sing."

"You can think of something."

"Newt..."

"Why, Minho, are you nervous?" Newt grinned triumphantly, as though he'd discovered something incredible.

Minho rolled his eyes, despite the butterflies twirling around in his stomach. "I'm not nervous," he scoffed. "I just...don't know what I should sing yet."

Newt chuckled disbelievingly. "I was right," he said, shaking his head. "You're such a liar."

"Am not," Minho argued uselessly. He smirked and tugged at the waistband of Newt's dark shorts. "Have I told you how good you look in these lately?"

"Don't try to change the subject," Newt scolded, and Minho groaned, tipping his head back in despair. The blonde's smile widened. "Just sing something for me."

"Okay, okay. But I don't think I can look at you while I do it." Minho dropped his gaze to the floor and Newt laughed. Minho glanced back up at him with a half-smile of mischief playing over his lips. "Would it turn you on if I started singing Let's Get It On?"

"Oh, shut up," Newt chuckled, giving Minho's shoulder a scolding push. He stepped past his husband and toward the cabinet that held mugs; Newt had such an addiction to cinnamon tea and drank it more in the morning than he drank coffee.

Minho watched Newt take down a chipped, blue mug, his shoulders making smooth curves under his loose, cream-colored hoodie. It was Newt's favorite piece of clothing in the world, and since it was summer, he wore nothing under it. He rolled up the sleeves as he reached for a jar of sugar. Minho smiled to himself and chose a song.

"I'm hurting, baby. I'm broken down. I need your loving, loving, I need it now..."

Newt's movements slowed as he slid the sugar closer. A delighted grin rose on his face as Minho's voice filled the room with soft music.

"When I'm without you, I'm something weak. You got me begging, begging, I'm on my knees..." Minho crossed the kitchen as he sang, coming up behind Newt. Looping his arms loosely around Newt's waist, he sang softer, into Newt's ear. "I don't wanna be needing your love, I just wanna be deep in your love, and it's killing me when you're away. Oh, baby, and I really don't care where you are, I just wanna be there where you are, and I gotta have one little taste." At the last word, he let his lips brush over Newt's ear.

Newt shivered, the tea long forgotten now. Leaning back into Minho's embrace, he closed his eyes, biting his lower lip to hide a smile. Every way he moved hinted that he was caught in Minho's voice.

Minho felt the victory light up inside of him; he was so driving Newt wild right now. Slowly, he began to rock them back and forth to the beat of the song, almost slow-dancing in the sunlit kitchen. "Sugar, yes please. Won't you come and put it down on me? I'm right here, and I need a little love, a little sympathy."

Newt turned around in Minho's arms and placed his hands on Minho's shoulders. His body fit perfectly against Minho's, as though they were meant to be together like this. He rested their foreheads together as Minho skipped to a different part of the song and sang it in a murmur. "I want that red velvet...I want that sugar sweet...Don't let nobody touch it, unless that somebody's me—"

He didn't make it past that because Newt kissed him.

Minho smirked into the kiss as Newt wrapped an arm around his neck to haul him in closer. His hands pressed farther into Newt's waist. "Singing turns you on," he mumbled against Newt's mouth, and he received a chastising tug on his hair in response.

"For once, just shut up," Newt quipped out loud, and licked at Minho's bottom lip.

Minho hummed low in his throat and gently backed Newt up against the counter. It was one of those deep, needy kisses that made his heartbeat stutter and his skin come alive with flames wherever Newt touched. Grabbing Newt by the hips, he hefted the blonde up and set him down on top of the counter. Newt murmured something into Minho's lips that sounded like an I-love-you. He hooked his ankles together behind Minho's legs to keep him trapped between Newt's knees. One hand rested on Minho's shoulder and the other was tangled in Minho's inky, soft-as-silk hair.

Despite the fact that he spiked his hair and tried not to mess it up, Minho loved it when Newt buried his fingers in it while they kissed. He always tried to hide this weakness from Newt, but he suspected the blonde already knew. Minho purred aloud at the feeling of Newt's fingertips on his scalp and reached up to grab the neckline of Newt's hoodie. Pulling the thin fabric downward, he bared one of Newt's shoulders. He broke the kiss and ducked away, pressing his mouth to the side of Newt's neck. Newt released a long sigh and tilted his head back.

Minho took a moment to tenderly kiss the ugly scar marring Newt's skin beneath his jaw; it had been left when Kyle had attacked him with a knife long ago. Then Minho mouthed a hot trail down Newt's throat, tasting the curve between Newt's neck and shoulder. When he reached the smooth, unmarked skin of Newt's shoulder, he whimpered out loud at the sensation of it under his lips. He couldn't resist working his teeth into it next, until he was sure he'd left a mark on Newt's skin. Newt whined out, "Min" and gripped Minho's shoulder tighter. Minho drew back slightly, admiring the pinkish mark blooming on Newt's shoulder; he placed a featherlight kiss over it, then dropped his hands to Newt's belt.

"Minho," Newt managed, as Minho unbuckled his belt, "we can't."

"Belle's not home," Minho replied shakily, unbuttoning Newt's shorts next. He thought about moving them to the bedroom, but the thought of sex with Newt on a kitchen table made him breathless.

Newt's hand closed over Minho's to halt him. "No, I mean, I wanted to go somewhere today," he explained ruefully. "With you. And I kinda can't do that if you're all over me."

Minho heaved a very long, very disappointed sigh. "It can't wait til later?" he asked hopefully.

"No, it can't," Newt answered, his cheeky grin in place. He dropped a light kiss on Minho's nose. "It'll be worth it, I promise."

"Nothing is worth missing sex with you," Minho deadpanned, making Newt laugh. Minho had to smile then. Newt's laugh affected him like that, the way it sounded like lovely, Christmas bells.

"You'll live," Newt teased.

Minho shot him a withering look and started redoing Newt's shorts and belt for him. He could feel the heat of Newt watching him, and the blonde dropped both of his hands to Minho's shoulders. Buckling Newt's belt again, Minho slipped Newt's hoodie back into place, but not before leaving one last kiss on his neck. He pulled back then and faced Newt with a crooked smile. "Okay, what're we doing today that's so much more important than alone-time with me?"

Newt suddenly looked shy. "Oh...well, you'll find out when we get there," he replied.

Minho raised his eyebrows. "You got some surprise planned for me or something?"

"Maybe..."

"Works for me. Unless I can't convince you to change your mind...?"

Newt smiled. "No, you can't," he said firmly, unhooking his ankles from around Minho. When he took his hands from Minho's shoulders, he let his palms slide downward, feeling the strong curve of Minho's biceps.

Minho didn't miss the touches. "Are you sure? Because it seems like you still want me..." He smirked devilishly.

"And how do you figure that?" Newt asked flatly.

"For starters, you can't seem to keep your hands off me."

"You're so full of yourself."

"Oh, admit it; you think I'm irresistible."

"I'm not admitting that."

"But you're thinking it."

"Minho, can we leave now?"

-x-x-x-

Minho let Newt drive, since the blonde insisted that where they were going had to be a surprise. Minho just sat back in the passenger seat and watched the lush, summer trees and houses flash past. Children skipped around in front yards and parents looked on from wide porches. There was the homey smell of cut grass and the smokier smell of someone grilling in the air. Minho smiled slightly as he rested his elbow on the door and let his fingers just barely hang out the open window. The wind felt good on his skin, stirring his hair. He loved days like this. The sky was endlessly blue and the air was warm and there was nothing but long days ahead.

They seemed to be heading farther into town, toward where Glade City would be. The houses became more frequent and closer together, with sidewalks and streetlights. Little shops sprung up like dollhouses, restaurants with tantalizing names and small bookstores with hidden secrets. One store in particular stood out: a creamy building with a scattering of black music notes around the front door. The blocky-lettered sign above the doors read All About the Bass: Handmade Instruments & Lessons. Minho's smile grew. All About the Bass was the music store he taught guitar at. Though, privately, he'd been rethinking that job for a while now.

Since adopting Belle, Newt had been staying home a lot, partly to take care of her when she got home from school and partly to keep up on his medicine. The Flare was unpredictable, and although he was pretty much normal now (even able to drive), he still had episodes sometimes. They'd both agreed that he should stay home from now on. He missed working at Framed, but photography never left him. Minho's story might not have that happy of an ending though. He was thinking of taking a job closer to the city, maybe at a business where he could make more money for them. Inwardly, he dreaded it. But it was for the best.

All of these thoughts were swimming around in his head when Newt slowed the car and parked behind someone's ruby-red convertible. Minho glanced out the window again as he unbuckled his seatbelt. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. A couple was walking side by side across the street. There was nothing wrong with that, of course. Except that the guy's hand was pretty much ALL OVER the girl's backside. Minho hated that.

"Okay, you see that?" he asked, jerking a thumb discreetly in the couple's direction.

Newt paused in the act of taking off his seatbelt and peered out the window. "Yeah," he answered uncertainly.

"That is the one thing I don't like about couples," Minho pointed out. "I mean, seriously, you wanna walk together, fine. Just please don't make me wanna wash my eyes out after looking at you."

Newt gave a burst of laughter. "I didn't realize that what other couples did bothered you that much."

"Well, it does. Come on. It should be outlawed to walk with your partner's hand glued to your ass in public."

"What if I said I was planning on walking with you like that?"

"..."

"Exactly." Newt stretched across the car to place a kiss on Minho's cheek. "Now, c'mon," he said, grinning eagerly. "I gotta show you your surprise."

"If it has anything to do with food, I will love you forever." Minho climbed out of the car and into the midday heat. Shutting his car door, he rounded the hood to hop up onto the sidewalk. He glanced up at the store in front of them and blinked in surprise. He knew this place. It was a black-and-purple storefront, with an S-shaped dragon on the wall above the doors. The dragon was vibrant violet, and breathed dusky flames. The words Dragonfire Tattoos were etched into the fire. Minho knew this place for two reasons. One was that Alby's boyfriend, Jorge owned it. And the other was that this was where he'd gotten his tattoo. He glanced sideways at Newt.

Newt was shifting his feet over the sidewalk anxiously, hands shoved into his hoodie pocket. The shyness on his face was adorable, especially when he smiled up at Minho.

Minho's eyebrows rose. "Newt, are you getting a tattoo?" he asked incredulously.

Newt shrugged. "Well, I mean...I wanted to do something special," he admitted. "You have one of my initial. I thought I could maybe get one of yours."

"Are you sure?"

"It doesn't hurt THAT bad, does it?"

"No, I mean—" Minho drew closer to Newt and touched the small of his back gently. "After what happened...that day, when we argued about it...you're sure you still want it?"

Newt's eyes clouded over with bad memories and fading hurt. He never spoke of the day he'd been attacked, not after it happened. He wanted to push it all into his past and hope it stayed there. "I'm sure," he murmured. "I'm yours, Minho. You've already shown that you're mine." He reached up and ran his fingers lightly down Minho's chest, over the place where his heart beat and where a black N was inked onto his skin. "Now I want to do the same for you."

Minho felt the overwhelming, helpless love surging up inside of him. He'd never stop being this in love with Newt, especially when Newt did things like this. He imagined the way Newt looked now, his skin unmarked and soft to the touch. What would it look like, once he had a tattoo of Minho's initial over his heart? Minho had to admit that he wanted it; he wanted that proof of Newt being his.

Newt searched his expression. "I know it's not food," he joked, cracking a half-smile. "But you'll still love me forever, right?"

Minho smiled warmly and kissed Newt's forehead. "Forever," he murmured. "I promise."

-x-x-x-

"Minho, no."

"Why not?"

"Belle's home, remember?"

"She can see you shirtless for two seconds. Or I'll tell her not to come into the living room."

"And why do you want me shirtless so bad?"

"Shut up, you know why. I wanna see your tattoo."

"You can wait..."

"Newt..." Minho groaned dramatically, closing his eyes in disappointment. It had been a little while since Newt had gotten his tattoo, and he'd just told Minho that he'd taken the bandage off, so it was fully visible. Well, except for the fact that it was currently hidden under his beloved, gray Fall Out Boy tee. Minho hadn't gotten a good look at it that day at Dragonfire, and it was driving him crazy.

The pair was sprawled out on the plushy, white sofa in the living room. Season Three of Downton Abbey was playing on the TV screen. From somewhere in the kitchen came Belle's soft voice, humming as she danced her dolls around on the table. Her little songs were like lullabies to Minho's ears. Outside the half-drawn curtains, the evening sky was darkening from dark orange to dusky violet. Minho watched the first few stars begin to appear as he reclined lazily on the couch. He had his legs stretched out, feet pressed to the arm of the couch; his head was cradled in Newt's lap, hands overlapping on his stomach. The drowsiness of coming sleep was beginning to nag at his mind.

"Are you sure you don't wanna show me now?" Minho asked, keeping his gaze fixed on the screen as he spoke.

Newt chuckled, a sound that resembled soft, silver bells. He was watching the show and stroking his fingers slowly through Minho's hair at the same time. "Yes, Min, I'm sure," he replied in amusement.

"Ugh. You're killing me." Minho shifted slightly to a better position, his eyelids sliding lower at Newt's fingers carding through his hair.

"I think you'll live," Newt joked.

"Yeah, you think."

"You're so annoying sometimes, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah." Minho grinned and reached up to tug playfully on Newt's shorts. "You know...if you don't want to show me in front of Belle...I could always meet you in the shower..." he trailed off suggestively, running a knuckle down the side of Newt's leg.

Newt jerked a bit, sucking in a breath at Minho's touch. "Be quiet," he hissed scoldingly, tugging lightly at Minho's hair. "Belle might hear you."

"All I talked about was a shower," Minho pointed out. "It's not like I said, let's go have hot sex in the bathroom—"

"Hi, Daddy! Hi, Dad!"

The bright voice appeared like birdsong, cutting Minho off and making him swallow his next words. Her cascading, fiery hair and glen-green eyes were visible above him. She stood next to the couch, beaming cheerily at both of them. She was wearing her pj's already, a purple nightgown with tiny, blue flowers scattered over the fabric. Rocking back and forth on her feet, she clasped her hands expectantly behind her back.

"Hey, Belle," Minho greeted warmly, smiling at her. "What's up?"

"Can I sit with you guys?" she asked, glancing back and forth between them. The childlike innocence of her voice was too adorable, especially given the polite way she asked.

"Sure." Minho sat up and shifted so that his feet were propped up on the coffee table beside Newt's. He patted the place between them and Belle scurried under Newt's legs. Clambering up onto the couch, she squished in between them, not minding the press of her fathers' arms on either side of her.

"Whatcha watching?" she asked curiously, tipping her chin up to look at Newt.

"Downton Abbey," he answered. His smile was soft when he looked at her.

"What's that?"

"It's about people in England."

"Where's that?"

"In Europe. Across the ocean."

"Oh, okay." She settled in against the back of the couch then, gaze fixed intently on the screen.

That lasted for about, oh, twenty seconds.

"This show is boring," she announced, wrinkling her nose distastefully.

Newt was faintly wounded and Minho snickered at the blonde's disappointed sigh. There was only so much entertainment a little kid could get out of watching a show like Downton Abbey. Minho raised his eyebrows at her. "Boring?" he echoed in exaggerated disbelief. "What's so boring about it?"

She waved at the screen. "All they do is TALK. I don't even know what they're talking about."

"They trying to see if a girl is gonna get married."

"Oh. Well, why doesn't she just get married instead of talking about it so much?"

"She wants to make sure it's the right man."

"Ugh. I think I like Frozen better than this."

"Me too."

Belle brightened. "Really?"

"Really." Minho snuck a glance at Newt. The blonde caught his eye and blinked: what? Then Minho's lips curved into a smirk and Newt's eyes widened in understanding. Newt mouthed, don't you dare.

Minho shrugged in reply and turned his attention back to the screen. After a moment, he asked nonchalantly, "how does that one song go in Frozen again, Belle? The one Elsa sings, I think?"

Newt closed his eyes in dread as Belle gasped happily and started belting it out. "LET IT GOOO, LET IT GOOO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORRRE!"

Minho grinned broadly, both at her singing and at Newt's reaction. Newt was giving Minho a death-glare over Belle's head. He'd heard the song at least four hundred times in the course of two weeks, and he was just about ready to throw the Frozen DVD out the window. Minho couldn't resist pushing Newt that much farther over the limit. Looping an arm around Belle's shoulders, he joined in and they both sang raucously loud. "SO HERE I STAANNND! AND HERE I'LL STAAAYYYY! LET THE STORM RAGE OONNNNN!"

They left a dramatic pause there, giving Newt equal, expectant stares. Newt frowned at both of them before heaving a very long sigh. He grudgingly muttered, "the cold never bothered me anyway."

"YAY! WE ROCK!" Belle cheered, throwing her hands in the air.

"Heck yeah, we do!" Minho agreed. He broke into a wide grin as she flopped over across his lap with a happy giggle.

Reaching up, Belle snickered in that impish way children do, and poked Minho's stomach with one finger. "Poke."

"Poke," Minho said right back, only he used his whole hand to tickle her stomach. Squealing, Belle twisted away, only to find that she had nowhere to go with Minho holding her. She giggled and squirmed breathlessly, her eyes lit up to sparkling emeralds. Minho pulled away after a little bit and smiled fondly as she rubbed at her stomach, a few tiny snorts of laughter sneaking out of her. Then he patted her head. "All right, troublemaker, let's go. It's somebody's bedtime."

"Yours?" she asked hopefully.

"Ha ha, very funny." He scooped her up with his hands under her arms and set her down in front of the couch. "Go brush your teeth. I'll send Daddy back to tuck you in."

"Okayyyyy," Belle groaned dramatically, blowing hair out of her face. She flitted forward and placed a quick kiss on Minho's cheek. "Goodnight, Dad!" Her face glowed with happiness.

Minho's heart warmed for his daughter. He stroked a hand over her hair, smoothing it back. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

With a final burst of tinkling laughter, Belle scampered away, her hair a sheet of flame behind her. Her feet were light as a fairy's as she skipped her way back toward the bathroom to brush her teeth. Minho smiled to himself. The day he'd stumbled onto Annabelle at the orphanage was, without a doubt, one of the best days of his life. Even if he wasn't her biological father, he still loved her with all of his heart.

"I'm gonna go make sure she actually gets into bed this time," Newt said, calling Minho back to the present. The blonde stood and stretched lazily, lean muscles flexing. "After that one time she tried to sneak into the kitchen for cake, I don't trust her," he added jokingly. "I think I might take a bath afterwards; my leg's been acting up all day and it might help. So you don't have to wait up for me."

Minho blinked. "Oh, okay."

Newt's lips turned up; bending down, he leaned a hand on the couch and touched a soft kiss to Minho's mouth. "'Night, love," he murmured.

Minho had cupped Newt's face when he kissed him, and now he brushed his thumb over the blonde's cheek affectionately. "'Night," he said quietly back. "Come back to bed soon, okay?" He didn't want to fall asleep without holding Newt like he always did.

"I will." Newt kissed Minho again, lingering this time. Then he straightened up and stepped back, heading in the direction Belle had taken.

Minho bent forward to watch Newt walk away, admiring the soft lines of his back under his T-shirt. Part of him wanted to follow Newt down the hallway, but he knew he shouldn't. So he stayed behind, relaxing against the couch again. He watched the current episode of Downton Abbey for several minutes. He tried to get interested in it again. But it just wasn't the same without Newt there to do perfect, hilarious impressions of the characters. The living room felt too empty. The voices of Newt and Belle drifted down the hallway. Minho listened to them for a little while. Then there was a short pause, followed by the sound of the bathroom door closing. Minho heard the rush of the water turning on.

Bored and faintly lonely, Minho pushed himself up off the couch and headed back to the hall that led to the bathroom first, and then the bedrooms. The bathroom door was shut, and a band of golden light seeped out from under the door. Minho passed by without a glance. When he reached Belle's room, he tiptoed to the doorway and peeked inside to check on her. She was fast asleep already, curled up under the blankets. Her hair fanned out on the pillow around her, her face serene and peaceful as she dreamed. Minho snuck farther into the room and leaned down, placing a featherlight kiss on her forehead. Straightening up again, he stepped back out of the room, careful not to wake her.

Making his way into his own room, he decided that there wasn't much left he could do to keep himself entertained. He slipped out of his jeans and changed into an old black tee. Then he padded back down the hallway toward the bathroom. He didn't think twice as he pushed open the door. That is, until a familiar voice sounded in surprise. "Minho!"

Minho glanced over, puzzled. "What? ...oh. I forgot you were in here."

"Yeah, I can tell," Newt replied sarcastically, sinking lower into the water. The bathtub was overflowing with sparkling, iridescent bubbles, hiding Newt's body from the neck down. His hair wasn't even wet, probably because he didn't want to worry about drying it before going to sleep. He tilted his head back against the back of the tub, honeyed hair falling over his forehead as he regarded Minho through drowsy storm-blue eyes.

Minho had never seen Newt looking so lazily sexy, covered only by a layer of soap bubbles and his eyelids lowered with bliss. Tearing his eyes away before he started staring, Minho grabbed his toothbrush from its place in a little cup beside Belle's. He opened the cabinet, snagged the toothpaste, and closed it again; his reflection in the mirror now looked back at him.

He'd just gotten done brushing his teeth when Newt spoke. "Hey, Min?"

"Hm?"

"Do you...still wanna see it? My tattoo?"

Minho glanced over at Newt, eyebrows raised in surprise. He hadn't expected Newt to give in like that; most of the time, he liked to tease the crap out of Minho. But Minho certainly wasn't going to complain. "I dunno..." he trailed off playfully, pretending to think about it.

"I'm gonna punch you, Min," Newt returned, rolling his eyes. He braced a hand on the side of the bathtub, then gestured for Minho to look away. "Turn around."

"Why do I have to turn around?" Minho asked.

"Because I'm getting out."

"I hate to tell you this, Newt, but I've seen you before. Multiple times."

"Okay, I really am going to punch you now."

"Okay, okay," Minho conceded, raising his hands in a surrendering gesture. He obediently turned away so that he faced the opposite wall. "I'm not looking anymore." He waited, listening to the tempting sounds of Newt standing up and drying off. The water whispered in the bathtub as it slipped away down the drain.

"...all right, um. You can look now."

Minho smiled at Newt's voice and then turned around again. He blinked when he saw his husband. "Oh..." Newt was shy in the most adorable way, lowering his eyes and fiddling absently with the towel around his waist. At first, Minho felt his heart ache a little. He could still see the slash of a scar at Newt's wrist, and the other, nastier one on his neck. The other marks from the attack had faded, but it still hurt Minho to see. Then he saw the tattoo. It was inked over the place where Newt's heart beat; a spidery, cursive M. It stood out boldly against his creamy skin, marking him as Minho's.

Newt shuffled his feet. "So, what do you think?" he asked with a tentative smile.

Minho took Newt gently by the shoulders and pulled him closer. He kissed Newt's forehead and murmured, "it's beautiful. I love it."

Newt's face turned a slight shade of pink. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Minho slid his hands up and down Newt's arms affectionately.

"I knew you would," Newt mumbled sheepishly. Then he raised his eyebrows questioningly. "You wanna go to bed now? Belle's asleep, so we don't have to stay up for her anymore..."

"Yes," Minho answered immediately, and took Newt's face in his hands as he kissed him.

Newt laughed into Minho's mouth, even as he angled his head to get closer. "I didn't mean it like THAT," he protested.

"Don't care." Minho stepped forward, backing Newt up until he was against the sink. He felt Newt's hands at his waist, curling into his T-shirt, and it made his pulse quicken.

Newt tipped his chin up to welcome more addictive kisses. "Why do you always want me so bad?" he asked softly between breaths, his lower lip caught between Minho's teeth.

"You know why." Minho felt Newt's tongue run along his lips and whimpered out loud. "I'm too in love with you."

Newt grinned. He tightened his hold at Minho's waist. "Don't let Belle hear you," he advised, before capturing Minho's mouth in a deep, consuming kiss.

Minho kissed back, already desperate for more of Newt's taste. His fingers carded through the silken gold of Newt's hair, and Newt hummed in bliss. The blonde sneakily lifted his knee between Minho's legs, just enough to tease. Minho whined at the contact and pushed his hips forward. He couldn't catch his breath. His mind was spinning. Only Newt could do this to him.

Newt suddenly broke the kiss, leaning up and ghosting his lips over Minho's ear. He nipped at Minho's earlobe and Minho's name left him in a hushed breath. Minho shivered at the huskiness of Newt's voice. Mindless now, he grabbed Newt by the hips and lifted him up onto the sink. He rained kisses down Newt's neck, nipping at his skin, tasting the smooth curve of his throat. He focused on the still-sensitive place on Newt's scar, tracing it with his tongue. Every brush of his mouth there elicited a small sound from Newt, and the blonde closed his eyes. His fingers came to the back of Minho's head, encouraging him to keep his attention on Newt's neck.

Minho couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to see Newt go crazy. Moving his lips to Newt's collarbone, he slipped his hand inside Newt's towel, between his knees. Newt gasped, his back arching. One of his hands found the edge of the sink and gripped it hard. Minho moved his hand again and watched as his angel's head fell back, a gorgeous moan of pleasure escaping him.

"Dad?" The voice called suddenly from down the hall.

Newt and Minho glanced at each other with wide eyes. Hurriedly, Minho stepped back and Newt slid off the sink. Their breaths were uneven and shaky. Newt smoothed his hair down and Minho tried to forget how badly he'd wanted to drag Newt back to their bedroom. From her room, Belle called again, adding something about a nightmare. Newt glanced at Minho ruefully. "Could you go check on her?" he asked. "I still gotta get dressed and all."

Minho smiled crookedly. "Yeah, I'll go," he sighed.

"Sorry." Newt grabbed the front of Minho's shirt and stretched up on tiptoe to kiss his mouth. "I love you," he murmured, lips brushing Minho's.

Minho's smile widened. "I love you, too," he whispered. "And by the way, don't bother getting dressed." He let his eyes rake over Newt's body. "I'm just gonna take everything off of you anyway."

"Stop trying to be sexy, you moron," Newt teased, pushing Minho away. "Go to Belle."

"Fine, fine. But don't deny it."

"Deny what?"

"That you like it when I try to be sexy."

Newt just dropped his eyes and admitted, "you don't even have to try."

Minho smirked triumphantly as he walked away to comfort his daughter.

Being married would never stop feeling as amazing as this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys! This is just a quick author's note for a guest reviewer called coldprince23. Everyone always asks me this about Minho's tattoo, haha. But there actually is a story already with him getting 's called Flames, and no one really reads it a lot because its a JorgexAlby fic. But Minho does get the tattoo in the first chapter, so if you wanna read that, its there, lol. Anyway, thank you very much for the review :)


End file.
